Harry Potter and the Deadly Secret
by Izzy-Bell-la
Summary: When two worlds collide, that were never intended to meet, there can only be one outcome. Good or Evil? Only one will prevail. An unlikely alliance will unsettle the entire balance of the world. Full summary included inside.


**Harry Potter and The Deadly Secrets.**

**Summary: **She looked into his golden eyes, he was no longer hungry. His appetite has been sufficed and there was nothing that could stop him now. His senses at their peak, every little movement, every little sound, her heart skipping a beat, nothing was un-known to him now. Still restrained, but barely, she knew what she must do. She turned, her heart beating faster than ever before, and she began to walk away from him…..

When two worlds collide that were never intended to meet, there can only be one outcome. Good or Evil? Only one will prevail. An unlikely alliance is the only hope to keep each secret.

**Disclaimer** – J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Stephenie Meyer owns anything from the Twilight Saga. Only thing I may own is the plot.

**A/N – **This is my first Fan Fiction, so please leave me a review so there is anything that I can fix or enhance! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this crossover! I had the idea while talking to one of my friends who is more up on the Fan Fiction scene. In the prologue italics represent a Flashback, which will save confusion later on in the story.

**Prologue **

Sirius Black awoke in a dark room. At first he thought it was his home. He felt safe a sense of excitement that at any time someone would come and wake him. That he would be able to talk with Harry, he would be able to look at Harry, and really feel as though he were speaking to James again. As he shuffled to raise himself into the sitting position, he was momentarily blinded by the bright light that appeared from behind the curtains, then the girl's silhouette.

He sprung to his feet with shock. As he did so, he felt an excruciating pain at his neck, and a ravishing anger, just before he sprung for the girl he became snared by two strong males.

_There was about two seconds left as he flew closer to the vale. As he was passing through, he was caught at the neck by something sharper than swords, and his arm was twisted round behind his back, then it was too fast, the flashes of spells at the on-going battle were gone within a millisecond. It just got colder._

He came to again, this time in full light, and having good vision of those standing around him. "I'm just guessing by your behaviour this morning you do not remember us Sirius? Well I am Carlisle, and this is our family. You are part of it now." As the pale man with platinum blonde hair, and a glitteringly white smile, pointed at the people in the room with them.

Sirius's eyes fell upon the boy with black eyes; he was tall and had messy bronze hair. His features were held sternly, he looked as if he did not want Sirius there, but then that changed as a smile swept across his face. "Are you hungry again_?"_ He asked

_He was standing in a clearing, it was impossibly cold, and he was looking around his surroundings, shouting Edward, the only name dear to him, his new 'Blood Brother'. Sirius was astounded by his heightened sense of smell, hearing, sight everything. Edward suddenly appeared in front of him, with a bear, a dead bear at his side. They looked at each other, smiled and then feasted._

Sirius opened his eyes again, he was in the same position he had been after Edward's question, but he could place a name to each face! "And where is our dear Bella today?" Sirius smiled, followed by a sigh of relief and little chuckle from the others.

"So are we hungry? Because truth is, I haven't seen Bella in days, and we are meant to be hunting, so let's go!"

Alice danced past him, flashing another dazzling smile, and murmuring under her breath "As long as we don't lash out again." Just before she spun round to Edward

"And by the way Edward, Bella is getting anxious, I'll go tell her I've just seen that everything is fine, and that Sirius wants to get a little more practise……Shall I?" As she disappeared out of the room.


End file.
